The Young And The Smitten
by Mishiba-chan
Summary: Boys were so pretty. And they were so mean. Sakura's done with them.
1. Shakespeare and Ice Cream

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story…except for the plot or whatever. BUT OMAI, I WILL BE OWNING ALL OF YOU IF YOU DUN READ THISSSS.

:D

Here we go, start of my new story,

* * *

><p><strong>The Young and the Smitten<strong>

Chapter One: Shakespeare and Ice Cream

_Now it's said and done_

_Say goodbye to the people we don't know_

_Go back to sleep_

_And let's sail away to the beaches of Normandie_

* * *

><p>To: <span>purpleglittersparkles#1<span>

From: redisforpassion

Subject: _HOUSTON._

WE HAVE A PROBLEM.

* * *

><p>To: <span>redisforpassion<span>

From: purpleglittersparkles#1

Subject: _JOHNSON._

Keep your pants on, this is Mission Control. WHAT DOST THOU NEEDETH?

Btw, I'm in English and we're reading Shakespeare right now. So, like, don't judge meeeeeeeeeeee. .

The Ever Glorious,

Ino

* * *

><p>To: <span>purpleglittersparkles#1<span>

From: redisforpassion

Subject: _I'm pretty sure Johnson wasn't that guys name…Buzz Aldrin ring any bells?_

I need a bucket of chocolate! Or something!

Sak came back from her date, and, well…

I would get here as soon as possible.

THE PRETTIER ONE,

Karin

* * *

><p>To: <span>redisforpassion<span>

From: purpleglittersparkles#1

Subject: _I CAN HEAR THE BELLSSSS_

Oh. No.

OMW.

The Spunkalicious,

Ino

* * *

><p>To: <span>purpleglittersparkles#1<span>

From: redisforpassion

Subject: _Hairspray? Really?_

HURRY, CHICA. SHE JUST ATE THE LAST HERSHEY KISS.

The Supreme Overlord,

Karin

* * *

><p>Karin sighed and nervously stuffed her Blackberry back into the front pocket of her jeans. Pushing a lock of spiky red hair out of her eyes, she chanced another glance at one of her best friends.<p>

It was all Karin could do to not wince at the sight. Sakura was sprawled on the cold linoleum floor of their dorm's kitchen, pink head in her hands and slight shiver marring her otherwise still and silent silhouette. A now empty bowl of Hershey Kisses lay discarded next to her, the wrappings strewn haphazardly.

She slowly made her way back over to the girl, taking of her clacking high heels (black with prettypretty straps that glittered when she walked) and placing them softly on the ground, trying hard to make as little noise as possible. Karin tentatively tiptoed over to Sakura and then stood for a moment, just looking down at the top of her brightly colored head.

They had been friends since…God, since when? Birth, maybe? It felt like that with Sakura. That was just how the pinkette made people feel though, she thought, subconsciously nodding her head in agreement with herself. She was small, almost minute, and had adorably large green eyes that sparkled when she was having fun with her friends. It was hard to not like Sakura, because she was so random and fun and reminded you of that Strawberry Shortcake doll.

Karin couldn't believe that this was happening to her friend. _Again._

"Honey…?" Karin asked, kneeling down next to her now and putting her hand gently on the soft hair comfortingly.

At the sound of Karin's voice it seemed like the other girl simply gave up trying to hold in whatever it was that was hurting her. She lifted her head up and looked at Karin, tears streaming out of her greengreengreen eyes and her lips quivering violently. She hugged herself and lay down fully on the floor, the shaking of her body getting worse as she tried to keep in her sobs.

"Oh, sweetie…" Karin sighed, pulling the crying girl's head into her lap and petting her again.

It was going to be a long night.

Ino drove as fast as was strictly allowed (and then a little faster) on the cautious Konoha roads. Her mascara-rimmed blue eyes narrowed in concentration as she took her phone back out. Testing and driving, while illegal, was kind of necessary at this point in time, she thought, the road gods would have to give her a break.

* * *

><p><strong>From: AWESOMEINO<strong>

**To: FairygirlHina; Twenty**

**Go to the dorm, emergency.**

**BRING SWEETS IF POSSIBLE.**

**Kthxbai**

* * *

><p>She threw her purple bedazzled phone in the seat next to her, refocusing her concentration on driving again because <em>hello, <em>it would be kinddd of counterproductive to crash on her way to their dorm house. Stupid college and its similar looking buildings, confusing her poor, worried brain, she seethed.

Finally! Ino spotted that weird topiary thing they had named on their very first day of school. It was shaped like a giant apple with a worm poking out of it. They had giggled and stood next to it, posing inappropriately and flashing big movie-star smiles at Hinata's professional camera. Its name was Paco, for reasons that a hysterically laughing Tenten wouldn't tell them.

* * *

><p><strong>From: FairygirlHina<strong>

**To: AWESOMEINO; Twenty**

**I'll be there in two minutes.**

**From: Twenty**

**To: FairygirlHINA; AWESOMEINO**

**WHAT THE FRAK DID THAT KID DO TO HER NOW?**

**OMW, BRINGING MR. SMASHY.**

* * *

><p>Ino let out a short laugh as she saw Tenten's reply. Mr. Smashy was her name for the large metal bat she kept in her room and periodically threatened people with. It was pretty hilarious to watch people cower with fear at her friend, but in this case…<p>

Well. She might have to get her own Mr. Smashy.

* * *

><p>Hinata was a worrier.<p>

She had gotten Ino's text while she was developing some photos in the KU (Konoha University) dark room, located in the basement of the art building. Luckily, it wasn't to far from their dorm and she quickly took her smock off and, ignoring the way the light would torture her pupils and photos, pushed open the door so she could get out.

She had always loved photography. It was actually her major. When she was smaller, she liked it because she could capture other people's happiness and keep it there for herself, a little piece of perfection she could share. When she met up with Sakura, Karin, Ino, and Tenten, it was like finally being developed, as corny as that sounded. Instead of looking through a lens at their friendship, they insisted she be in the pictures too, Sakura in particular.

'_Hina,'_ she had said, a twinkle of laughter in her eyes, _'We want you in the pictures with us, silly! How else am I going to look back on these pictures when we're all old and senile and know who I was best friends in the whole world with? Get over here.' _And then she had smiled, pulling Hinata over to where the others were standing, waiting for the timer to go off.

But anyways. So. Hinata was a worrier. And she had particular reason to be worried about Sakura, who had been a series of disastrous relationships since the beginning of the year. First had been Sasori, who had stolen her friend's heart quickly with his quick smile and ability to recite poetry on demand. He had dumped her by reading a list of things that was wrong with their relationship during a poetry slam at a local coffee shop.

Next was Shino. He had seemed good for her, at the time. He was quite, and strong. He was veryvery handsome under that creepy trenchcoat he wore, but…well, Hinata had never trusted people who wore trenchcoats. It was an unspoken rule with herself. If you see a troubled looking person wearing a trenchcoat and there is a bulge coming out of the pocket area, GET OUT. Not that this is what happened with Shino. He just…had other interests. Specifically high school girls.

The last and most recent relationship was Rock Lee. He was absolutely crazy for her, and before they had started dating he was always proclaiming his love for her outside of whatever classroom she happened to be in. When Sakura finally decided to give him a chance, she found that actually had a lot in common with him. And he treated her like a princess, as far as Hinata knew.

She sighed and walked sadly over to the dorm kitchen, knowing that her lovely cherry would be there.

* * *

><p>"HYUUGA NEJI, ANSWER YOUR PHONE." Screeched a <em>very <em>pissed off Tenten into her cell, growling audibly as her voicemail was cut off.

She let out her breath in a _fwoosh_ of anger, biting her lip and drawing blood by accident. How was she supposed to beat that stupid spandex-wearing buffoon if she didn't have Mr. Smashy? Her fury pulsed in her arms and she wanted to tear something apart. This could NOT be happening to Sakura AGAIN.

Tenten internally scolded herself for ever having left it in Neji's room in the first place. She had been visiting Hinata's cousin because he continued to live in the same house even though they went to the same college because it was close. He also allowed Hinata to use it for their traditional Friday dinners, because he was polite like that. Tenten liked him, sort of. In theory he was insufferably uptight and pompous, but when he was away from the rest of the family he was pretty…chill.

She scoffed at that thought and dismissed the blush rising to her cheeks as her body's reaction to the window being open and letting all the cold in.

* * *

><p><strong>To: WhiteEyes<strong>

**From: YOURQUEEN1010**

**If I don't get Mr. Smashy back by tomorrow you WILL find out why he's called that.**

* * *

><p>Tenten sighed and grabbed her dark blue hoodie with lighting strikes all over it, slipping it on over her silver sequined shirt and black skinnies, slipping on the matching converse on the way out.<p>

She grabbed a roll of quarters before she left too. Just in case.

Tenten grinned and walked out of the gym, jogging over to her car and slamming it into reverse. She had a pink buddy to save.

* * *

><p>Sakura sniffled and looked at her friends through red-rimmed eyes. All of them were here for her, like always. She felt so <em>stupid<em> for always crying over boys, but they were honestly wayyyy to pretty to be allowed. It wasn't fair for pretty boys to be jerks.

Plus, she had honestly thought it was going to be different with Lee! He had adored her, in the beginning. She accompanied him to all of those stupid MMA fights he loved so much, and he grinned at her with that sweet smile and told her he wanted them to be together forever.

Forever apparently means until he meets the next apple of his eye and ditches her.

Sakura swallowed and cringed at the vaguely metallic taste in her mouth. He said that he simply wasn't interested anymore, that their relationship had been less about actual emotions and more about the chase. _I only wanted you when I couldn't have you, Sakura._

More tears escaped when she remembered that. Who SAID that? She had like him. Maybe not in the beginning, but he had grown on her. He was nice. One of the nicest guys she had dated thus far.

And now it was over.

"I HATE boys." She mumbled, reaching for a tissue. Hinata handed her one and she smiled at her weakly. It dropped immediately afterwards and the tissue looked watery through her leaking eyes.

"We know, sweetheart. They do suck." Said Ino supportively, stroking her friends choppy bangs out of her face.

"Then why do we deal with them, Pig? I can't stand this anymore." Sakura said, pushing her face into her hands once more.

"Because they're pretty and you know how weak girls are against pretty boys." She answered, trying to joke.

"Yeah. Stupid pretty boys. I need a break from them. I just need to get through the rest of this year and then it'll be summer and I can think clearly. You know? I'll just go on a boy fast," she said, eyes beginning to look a little more like their normally sparkly selves, "Yeah, that's it! I'll give up those stupid prettyprettypretty boys for Lent! And there's nothing you guys can do to stop me!"

The four girls looked at each other in disbelief. There was _no way _Sakura could swear off boys, it was like, a physical impossibility. And it was unhealthy.

Sakura, however, looked determined. She wiped her eyes and and took another spoonful of cookie-dough ice cream from the container Ino had picked up on her way there.

No more boys.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter=DONE. <strong>

I am now using my jedi- mind tricks to make you hit the review button…yes…YES. YOU WILL DO AS I SAY. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-cough-

Anyways. How was it? I have a feeling this is going to get pretty long, so some reviews would be nice.

Because, duh, I need like, support. From _you._

_Yes you._

REVIEW, MY AWESOME READERS!


	2. Dancing and Romancing

Alrighttt, next chapter!

AS OF THE MOMENT OF ME WRITING THIS THERE HAVE BEEN...

-drumroll-

THREE REVIEWS!

I'd like to thank my mother, for giving birth to me, and my daddy for contributing to my prettiness and writing talent and my sister for being an asshole sometimes and making me want to beat her.

Heehee, thanks, y'all. :3

So yup, second chapter here. These are probably going to get progressively longer, because I'm moody like that.

These songs are from my personal favorites, btw, because I'm an indie freak at heart and feel the need to push my music on others! :D

ANYWAYYSSSS.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I...own nothing. .  
><strong>Dedication:<strong> I'd actually like to dedicate this chapter to my sis, whose tragic love life is quite inspiring, and to that boy (you know who you are) who hasn't texted me all day and won't maybe, because he has a girlfriend.

**The Young And The Smitten**  
>Chapter 2: Dancing and Romancing<p>

_I know this pretty rave girl_

_Always thinkin' 'bout her_

_And hen she says, "Hi." to me_

_Butterflys go right through me_

To: sleepmusicsmirk  
>From: <span>hokage-samaramen<span>  
>Subject: <em>EEK, MOUSE!<em>

DUDE.

First of all, your email address is wussy. Who uses the word smirk?

Second of all, get those hot pants on, Teme! WE'RE GOING CLUBBING TONIGHTTTT.

...Don't literally put your hot pants (tell me you don't have any. TELL ME!) on though, because no one wants to see that, Teme, honestly.

YOUR MESSIAH,  
>Naruto<p>

* * *

><p>To: <span>hokage-samaramen<span>  
>From: <span>sleepmusicsmirk<span>  
>Subject: <em>...I don't know you.<em>

DOBE.

You are the one that made this name for me. I'm just too lazy to change it. Pansy.

Plus, people use the word smirk. You're just dumb.

...Hot pants? Wtf? You've been listening to Ke$ha again, haven't you, dobe.

I'm only going for the alcohol.

Sasuke

PS. You're my bitch dobe, shut the hell up.

* * *

><p>To: <span>sleepmusicsmirk<span>  
>From: <span>hokage-samaramen<span>  
>Subject: <em>I just saw one, Teme, I swear!<em>

Jfdjyfchhh

Oh yeah! In that case, awesome email address!

Dude. NOBODY SAYS SMIRK.

She's so...HOT AND DANGEROUS! How could anyone resist listening to her?

And pfffttt, okay. Whatever you say, Teme.

The future god of all that is holy,  
>Naruto<p>

PS. SUCK MY DICK.

* * *

><p>To: <span>hokage-samaramen<span>  
>From: <span>sleepmusicsmirk<span>  
>Subject: <em>Kill it and move on, dobe.<em>

Don't mumble.

And I'm not even dignifying that with a response. D-O-B-E.

People say smirk, idiot. Why else is it in the dictionary? How else would you actually know what it means?

...you have zero taste in music. Like, none. AT ALL.

Why else would I subject myself to you and everyone else's stupidity?

Sasuke

PS. THAT'S YOUR JOB.

* * *

><p>To: <span>sleepmusicsmirk<span>  
>From: <span>hokage-samaramen<span>  
>Subject: <em>EW NO.<em>

I couldn't think of a bad enough name to call you, so I slurred a bunch together.

Saying you won't give it a response is a response, T-E-M-E.

...huh. I never really thought about it. ZOMG, DON'T PULL MIND TRICKS ON ME JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A PHILOSOPHY MAJOR AND I'M A BUSINESS MAJOR. NOT COOL MAN. NOT KEWLLLLLLL.

You like that depressing indie crap, how dare you insult my dance music? It's makes people happy and want to dance! Your music makes people want to cry and cut themselves. A lot.

You wanna hit up some girlsss, obvi! You dog, you. ;)

THE ONE TO RULE THEM ALL,  
>Naruto<p>

PS. YOU TAKE IT FROM BEHIND BITCH.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed and threw his phone on the bed next to him. He flopped backwards onto to black comforter and tossed an arm over his eyes. Naruto wanted to go clubbing. The Dog would probably come too. And that priss and the lazy ass. Fun.<p>

He groaned and rolled over onto his side. The neon numbers on his alarm clock glared into his retinas and it was so damn annoying. Why the hell did he have an alarm clock again?

The pulsing of color behind his eyelids finally got to a point where he could no longer keep them shut (there was a liquid rainbow and trippy spills of light everywhere.) and he opened his dark eyes to slits so he could see the time.

6:30. Not nearly late enough to go clubbing.

With that assurance, Sasuke rolled over onto his other side and fell asleep for the next 4 hours.

* * *

><p><em>Buzz. Buzzbuzz. Buzzbuzzbuzzzzzz.<em>

Blearily, Sasuke woke up and searched for his phone. His hand skirted along the edge of his nighstand clumsily, then found the god forsaken object. He flipped it open and read the message.

* * *

><p><strong>From: DOBE<strong>  
><strong>To: TEME<strong>

**If your ass isn't outside in my car and ready in 5 minutes, we're leaving without you.**

* * *

><p>He contemplated not going for a second, but knew he'd get shit from Naruto about it later if he didn't. Sighing, he managed to get into an upright position and ran his hand tiredly through his messy black hair.<p>

He went into his closet and grabbed black skinnies and a white v-neck tshirt. There. That should keep the idiot from annoying him. He shoved his phone into his pocket and quickly threw his black leather jacket on before leaving the room and heading to the front of the building.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru leaned his head against the cool glass of the left passenger side window. He closed his eyes gently and was just about to doze off when-<p>

"OI, LAZY ASS. MOVE OVER." Shouted Naruto from the drivers seat. Idiot. _Idiotic_ idiot. Shika frowned and scooched over slightly so that Sasuke would have room to sit. Then he continued to sleepthink on the cold window, because going to a club was just too. Damn. Troublesome.

The genius wondered how he was even friends with these assholes. He was almost certain he hated all of them, except maybe Sasuke and Neji, because they were quiet. But Naruto and Kiba definitely.

Except even though he did hate all of them ( he should be sleeping right now, dammit.) he knew also, that they were his best friends. Shikamaru would probably do anything for all of them, even though it'd be stupid and he was lazy.

He wrinkled his nose. Ew. How girly of him.

But then he looked over at those two ice princesses next to him and the two loudmouths up front and let a ghost of a smile grace his lips.

Whatever.

* * *

><p>Naruto grinned happily as they arrived at the club, Toxicity Level 21. It was practically vibrating from the heavy bass chords in the techno music he knew was blasting inside. He pushed his shaggy blonde spikes back with his hand and parked.<p>

"Get your asses out of my car, we're here!" he said, with something akin to glee.

The rest of the guys grumbled, but they all got out and started walking into the club, looking vaguely interested.

He rolled his eyes at them. Naruto had never understood the concept of 'playing it cool.' It was all or nothing with him, and he didn't see the point in pretending he was less interested in something than he really was. This being said, he had a lot of friends who appreciated his earnestness, while these guys...

He snorted. They were social retards, mostly.

All five stepped inside and were immediately drenched in a thin layer of sweat and alcohol. Bodies were grinding up and flailing all over the place, creating heat and excitement and a general need to get smashed out of their minds and have a great time. Naruto thrived on this atmosphere. He grinned again as the familiar pop tune came on.

Oh yes. Tonight _was_ going to be a good night.

* * *

><p><strong>From: Twenty<strong>  
><strong>To: AWESOMEINO; FairygirlHina; TheSEXEHlibrarian; Cherry-chan<strong>

**Guys. Tonight we need to dance. Toxicity Level 21, anyone?**

* * *

><p><strong>From: AWESOMEINO<strong>  
><strong>To: Twenty; FairygirlHina; TheSEXEHlibrarian; Cherry-chan<strong>

**HELL YESSSS! Totally could use some stress relief right now. Anyone want a ride?**

* * *

><p><strong>From: TheSEXEHlibrarian<strong>  
><strong>To: AWESOMEINO; Twenty; FairygirlHina; Cherry-chan<strong>

**I'm in. And yes betch, you will be driving me.**

* * *

><p><strong>From: Cherry-chan<strong>  
><strong>To: TheSEXEHlibrarian; AWESOMEINO; Twenty; FairygirlHina<strong>

**Yay! Let's get wasted. ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>From: FairygirlHina<strong>  
><strong>To: Cherry-chan; AWESOMEINO; The SEXEHlibrarian; Twenty<strong>

**Cool! I'm DD. See you guys in 10.**

* * *

><p>Sakura mustered up as much of a grin as was possible after having been dumped just yesterday. She had gone for the whole dominatrix pixie look, dusting her cheeks with a green glitter that lit her eyes up like a bonfire and accenting it with black eyeliner that gave the tint an ethereal definition. She had on her favorite black sequin mini-skirt and a White Stripes band shirt. All in all, she thought, it wasn't a bad way to get over a guy.<p>

It was a contant hurt though. The music and the lights and this forgetting were going to leave her at some point, and all she'd be left with was a deep distrust of guys.

Even ones that looked like _that_.

She sucked in a quick breath that sounded too much like a squeak for her liking. He was so _pretty_. He was all black and white and tall cheekbones and impossibly long lashes. And _dear god_ did that shirt fit him well.

The object of her ogling turned around and she nearly fainted. _Helloooo there!_

She gulped and pushed her way to the bar, starting a steady mantra up to keep her thoughts away from that incredible specimen across the room.

_No boys, no boys, no boys, no boys._

* * *

><p>Ino nearly squealed as she saw that chemical reaction take place.<p>

She knew Sakura wouldn't be able to last on her boy-fast! Not, she thought, directing her attention back to where Sakura had been looking, that you could blame her. Dayum girl, he was fineeeee!

And so was his friend, Ino couldn't help but notice. He had deep set eyes with lashes so long and dark they looked like someone had dipped them in mascara. Andandand his body andand hair and-

Enough flailing. Mark your man, Ino!

She smiled and danced her way over to the sex muffin slowly, making sure he saw her. And when she knew she had his attention, she walked over and winked like the former Catholic school girl she was.

He didn't smile at her. But he followed her every movement with his eyes, and that was enough. For now.

"Hi," she breathed.

* * *

><p>Kiba ambled over to an empty bar stool, thanking god he found one because <em>hell<em> it was crowded-

Oh. _Oh_. What was this? A slow smile spread its way across his mouth and he drank in the girl sitting next to him.

She wasn't beautiful, exactly. She had an offbeat attractiveness that immediately allured him, with her glasses and bright red hair. She drank a Manhattan like she was a freaking queen and when she moved her black beaded dress shook like a flapper on fire.

And she was sexy. Though sexy, Kiba thought as the girl turned in her seat to look at him, might not even begin to cover it.

* * *

><p>Hinata stood alone near the DJ's booth, quietly surveying the chaos around her. She wished she had her camera, because today felt like a snapshot kind of day. Pouting slightly, she decided to go for mental pictures instead.<p>

_Click._ Sakura drooling over some (admittedly pretty sexy) guy.

_Click._ Ino twisting like a gypsy in the crowd for a hot guy staring at her intensely.

_Click._ Karin at the bar, talking it up with some cute guy with unruly brown hair and a wild glint in his eye.

_Click._ A blonde boy looking at her curiously.

_Click._ The blond boy walking towards her.

_Click._ He's right in front of her and opening his prettypretty mouth to talk to her.

Hinata blinked. _What?_

* * *

><p>Tenten snickered as she spotted a lonely looking Neji across the dancefloor. Her bitch.<p>

She sauntered over, taking extra care to make the swing of her hips slightly more pronounced. The air in this club was almost unbearably hot. And she thought, kindly, that if she was hot, Neji must be too.

So she approached him.

"Come to see me, slave?" she smirked.

His pearly white eyes glanced up at her and then he sighed. "Tenten. Of course you'd be here."

She merely smiled at him sweetly with as much _whatever-could-you-mean_ bravado she could muster up.

"You know, it's really hot in here... Are you hot, Neji?" Teasing him was cruel, but he was such a tease himself and the part of hersellf that could never leave him alone couldn't quite feel bad about it.

"Stop it. What do you want?" he asked, annoyed at her attempted manipulations.

"Why, _you_. And look, you're already wrapped for me..."

And without further ado, Tenten bent down and kissed Neji Hyuuga's stunned lips.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two, done!<p>

I spent legit like, a whole night writing this. I was so jazzed about getting reviews that I stayed up until 12 and had plot babies for you guys.

But that was okay, it kind of just wrote itself in my head. I'm not quite sure where this story is going, but I know that it will get good...

_MEOW MIX GOOD._

Mrow, review pleaseeeee! The more reviews I get the more I want to update, teehee. I'M NOT BLACKMAILING YOU GUYS OR ANYTHING, GOSH.

(Alright maybe a little bit. But only because I love you.)


	3. Roofies and Riding

Soooo….

How are you?

…

That's good.

Depression's an odd thing. Sometimes you can feel sad and just exaggerate or something to make your point. Like, I'm sad about some things right now, but I'm not depressed. But I did know a girl who lived on my street who was depressed. She was bipolar, actually. And I saw her little sister riding a bike yesterday and I had this weird flash of her face when I looked at her. I don't think true depression is something to make light of.

But anyways!

On a lighter note, I had this tripped out dream last night where I was smoking weed (THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED AND WILL NEVER HAPPEN. LIKE, EVARRRR.) and then I had to get rid of it so I threw it in the woods and managed to burn down a forest.

Hmmm. SYMBOLISM?

Enough of my ramblingsss. Now is the start of a glorious third chapter! IT WILL HAVE FRUSTRATION. LOVE. VIOLENCE. LONGING.

AND CHOCOLATE COVERED BANANAS.

Let's begin!

**The Young And The Smitten**

Chapter 3: Roofies and Riding

_My body is a cage_

_That keeps me from dancing _

_With the one I love_

_But my mind holds the key_

* * *

><p>Neji was such a good boy. He was <em>such<em> a good boy. He was such a _good_ boy.

Yeah. Right.

Dammit.

Dammit.

Dammit.

DAMMIT.

His mind struggled with the automatic response of shutting down and letting his body take over and the more sensible decision to pull away from this crazy girl who was currently semi-molesting him.

She tasted like alcohol, he thought. He felt a slight buzz coming on just from kissing her, and it made it even harder to resist kissing back. Not that he didn't like her. _God _did he like her. It was just…

It almost felt like cheating. She definitely wouldn't remember this the next morning. _All the more reason to do it_, a traitorous part oh his brain whispered, willing him to move slightly under the intense pressure of her lips. He sternly shoved that thought into the back of his head. Hyuuga's did not take advantage of drunken girls at clubs.

"Neji…" she whispered against his mouth, seating herself quite comfortably on his lap. He groaned and pushed her away, turning his head so she couldn't get at him again. His cheeks felt hot. Dear god, was he _blushing_?

"Tenten," he started carefully, trying to keep reasonable in the face of such adversity. "You're drunk. Do you want me to take you home?"

She eyed him with a lazy smile and a wicked glint in her chocolate brown eyes. She slowly stroked his softsoft hair and leaned close again, never breaking eye contact.

"You want to take me home with you?" She asked quietly.

His cheeks blazed once more and he willed the blood to quiet down. Blushing was _so_ not cool. Or sexy. And Neji found he wanted desperately to be attractive to this girl, because she was pretty and brave and probably legally insane. He coughed and lowered his eyes, but managed to answer her.

"I want to take you home. You're not in your right mind right now. Nothing's going to _happen_ though, okay? I'm just going to drop you off."

She merely grinned more at this, the awkward delivery showing how truly uncomfortable he was at the moment. Tenten knew, dimly, that teasing him like this was going to be something she regretted later. This was…she searched her memory. N..Neji? Neji, right. Neji _Hyuuga. _Hinata's cousin. So nothing was going to happen.

Even if he was very pretty and softy hold her wrist so she didn't go away. Wasn't there some rule about hooking up with your friend's relatives? He was sososo pretty though, and Tenten had had a lot of those fruity drinks at the bar, because _hey_, Sakura had said she wanted to get wasted, right? She wasn't going to let the poor girl do it all by herself. Besides, Hinata said she was going to be DD.

_Hinata. _Rightright. Gotta keep your hands off the family members. Tenten got off of Neji's lap and shook her head, trying to clear the light fog that had settled there after the 4th (or was it 8th?) drink. With no success, she entangled her hand with Neji and started to drag him to the door.

"Okay. Home sounds good, sweetheart."

Neji simply nodded and followed her to the door. Clubs had never been his thing anyway. Much too loud. Generally he liked quiet and…classical music. Or no music. Meditating was nice.

They reached the door and before the cool air could fully clear her head, Tenten dragged Hyuuga's mouth down to hers once more. She'd like to blame at least one thing on the damn alcohol tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>From: CousinNeji<strong>

**To: FairygirlHina**

**I've taken Tenten home. Do not bother looking for her.**

* * *

><p>Hinata sighed as she checked the message from her cousin. It was just like him to be so responsible. Not that it was a bad thing. Just kind of boring sometimes.<p>

Not like Naruto, she thought. He was vibrant and funny andandand _cute._

He had come up to her while she was watching the crowd and had asked what she was doing. Embarrassedly, she told him she was just looking at her friends. He had grinned and taken her hand, leading her onto the dancefloor. _Don't just watch, silly! Be a part of it!_

He twirled her around and around and around until she got dizzy and the strobe lights looked like multi-colored butterflies on the ceiling and the pulsing from the giant speakers was almost palpable. She giggled and held his hand as they danced to the generic techno beat together, sliding in and out of a light embrace as they attempted to make the crazy rhythm slower and their pulses slower as well.

Eventually, they had gotten tired and gone to sit at the bar. He smiled at her and it was so _nice _that she couldn't help but smile back and ask him everything about himself that she could think of wanting to know. His answers were long anecdotes about the crazy things he and his friends did, and Hinata found her herself laughing along with him and wanting to be a part of the things that made him smile.

She liked how he held her hand still, even though they were out of the crowd now. She liked the way his nose crinkled when he was talking about his best friend (Sas-something, she thought. Not important...) and she liked the way he said he hated him but they were clearly very close. She liked the way the lights made his blonde hair even brighter and his teeth glisten in the darkness. She liked the way his laugh came from his whole body. She liked the way he looked at her while she looked at him.

And this scared her. Hinata hadn't really ever had anyone like that before. And this was probably going to end up being nothing. How cliché was it to meet her dream guy at a bar? She shook her head. There was no way.

But, she thought, if this was going to end up being nothing anyway, she might as well make it memorable. So instead of excusing herself like usual to go and find her drunk friends, she squeezed his hand and tilted her head to the side, smiling at him sweetly. She would be staying with him for a little while longer.

Naruto felt little happy squirmings in his stomach as this gorgeous girl squeezed his hand. She was like the human translation of the moon and so pretty that he almost had trouble looking at her. Her dark, almost blueish hair glinted uncertainly in the lighting, giving her already mysterious looks an enigmatic halo. And her _eyes._ They were perfectly white, like little glistening moons on their own, giving more credence to his theory. Her skin was pale in a way that almost made him worried, but she worked it so well that he couldn't help but think she was just perfect like that.

He really didn't want to mess this up. He could feel himself grow uncharacteristically nervous under her gaze and compensated by taking a large gulp of a random drink in front of him. Almost immediately, instead of feeling calmer he felt dizzy. He looked at the glass, picking it clumsily.

"H-Hinata-chan…I think…that this drink i-is…_drugged_." He slurred out, trying to be as coherent as possible so that she understood. Her prettypretty eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Naruto! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod, you need to go to the hospital! Here, um, let's go, okay? Can you walk?" She kept up a worried stream of talking, trying to keep him conscious enough to help her get him inside of her car.

"I t-think ssssoo. It's getting reallyreally hard to see thhouggghhh…Hinata? Hold my handddd, pleasseeeeeeeee? I-I might fallllll…" He said, his vision slowly blurring at the edges, holding his outstretched hand for her to hold.

She seemed to hesitate, and then took it. She started to drag him to the door, mumbling soothing reassurances under her breath as she did so.

And so it was that Hinata escorted Naruto to the hospital for ingestion of a date-rape drug.

* * *

><p><strong>From: FairygirlHinata<strong>

**To: AWESOMEINO; Twenty; theSEXEHlibrarian; Cherry-chan**

**Um, sorry guys! I, uh, have to go somewhere. I won't be back until morning, k? Sorry, you'll have to find rides. . DO NOT DRIVE IF YOU HAVE HAD ANY DRINKS, DO YOU HEAR ME?**

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed heavily as she looked down at Hinata's text. How was she supposed to get back to the dorm now? She glanced at the mostly inebriated crowd and tried to spot either of her companions. She remembered seeing Tenten leaving with a sexy long-haired guy. And last she saw Ino she was flirting like a maniac with some bored dude. Karin was…somewhere. Probably drinking. Whatever, not like any of them had brought their cars. They'd probably pick up a ride with whoever their latest seduction victims were.<p>

As for Sakura…she winced. _No boys_. But it'd be weird to ask some random chick to drive her home! She bit her lip and tried to concentrate. It wouldn't _technically _be cheating if she just hitched a ride with a guy home. She wasn't going to do anything with him, right? So it wasn't really going back on the promise she'd made with herself.

And so Sakura resigned herself to scouting out a candidate for DD.

* * *

><p>Ino had always had mixed feelings about being ignored. On the one hand, it annoyed the hell out of her and she hated it when it happened to her. On the other hand…<p>

Well. It was kind of hot.

Because this guy couldn't _really_ be ignoring her. It was impossible to not see her dancing and twirling and coming towards him. Which meant that he was purposefully pretending he couldn't see what she was doing. And that she was affecting him.

"Hi." She repeated, touching his hand coyly with the tips of her fingers. His eyes darted down quickly to their hands, and then settled slowly on her face.

"Hey…" He replied in a voice deep enough to get those butterflies in Ino's stomach flapping a bit.

A muted vibration ran along her thigh. She glanced down at it and let out a quiet growl, hating that the stupid electronic was taking away from her flirting time with this hot piece of muffin. She flipped it open and saw Hinata's text message. As the glow from the screen reflected in her eyes, she smiled the tiniest bit. Stuffing it back in her pocket, she turned to look at the guy with the hooded sexysexy eyes.

"What do you say to taking me home tonight, gorgeous? I could make it up to you later." She winked at him conspiratorially and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Troublesome…" He breathed, but gently took her head in his hands and gave her a firey kiss. Pulling away, he took her hand and threaded their fingers together, leading her slowly out of the club.

* * *

><p>Karin grinned at the boy in front of her and leaned forward for another sip of her drink. Mmmm. Fruity.<p>

"So…you some here often?" He asked in a voice that was trying, and failing, to stay serious. He had that touch of self-deprecating humor that endeared him immediately to the red-haired girl, and her smile widened at the cute eye-roll he awarded the pick-up line with. Karin _likee._

"Often enough." She said, eyeing him carefully. He wasn't really her type, actually. Though he was undoubtedly a catch, she was more of a…she didn't know. Older, maybe? But she'd tried older before and I hadn't really worked out for either parties. She would get bored with them and they would get slightly stalkerish.

Maybe she should give the guy a chance. He was _cute_, anyways, which was a huge plus for him. And she could see herself hanging out with him. Not as his girlfriend, but as a best friend, at the very least. He had an openness about him that immediately made her want to see him again.

Her phone beeped at her from its place on the bar counter. She touched the screen lightly and read Hinata's message. Karin huffed, not angry exactly, but not happy either. She glanced at the guy sitting next to her (Kiba?) and then got that happy glowy feeling that came with a good idea.

What better way to test their impending friendship?

Smiling again, she slipped her arm through his and looked up at him innocently through her glasses. "Hey, Kiba-kun..?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke was not drunk.<p>

He did, in fact, _wish _he was drunk. Regrettably, however, he was perfectly sober and clubs and sobriety just did not mix.

He stayed in his poorly lit corner of the room, the annoying pop music trying to kill the innocence of his strictly indie-alternative ears. He could feel a throbbing in his temple and knew that with or without alcohol he would have a headache the next morning.

Sasuke considered going to the bar for an immediate remedy to his problem, but it was way too freaking crowded. He hated crowds. Instead, he people-watched a little bit.

He frowned the tiniest bit (not that you could tell, because he's _Sasuke Uchiha_, and facial expressions didn't happen.) when his search brought up no interesting results. Just as he was about to give up and play Tetris or something on his phone, his eyes caught the smallest flash of neon pink.

He blinked uncertainly. Imagination…?

Sasuke scoffed at that thought. Imaginations were for the weak. He had not conjured up that flash of pink, nor would his brain ever provide something _pink _to sate his boredness (is boredness a word? Whatever, now it is.).

He got up and weaved elegantly through the crowd, intent on finding the source of the annoying color. He didn't bother trying to figure out why he was so curious, because did it really matter? He'd never admit anything to himself anyways. It was pointless to delve too deeply.

His sharp eyes caught another glimpse of her (and he was sure it was a her. What self-respecting man in his right mind would wear pink?) and he quickly made his way over to where she was standing. His hands grasped her wrist in victory, not thinking how it would effect the person he'd grabbed at all, and thus being _very _surprised when the pink mass fell on top of him.

He sighed, backside hurting and the impact their combined bodies had on the hard floor making him wince. He ran a hand through his hair in annoyance at the end of his little adventure, and glared at the girl sitting on him through slitted black eyes.

Sakura really couldn't be blamed for falling backwards on the incredibly sexy man currently lying beneath her. _He _had grabbed _her._ And therefore had no right to look so pissed at her. She returned his glare and picked herself up off of him, huffing indignantly.

"Excuse _you_." She hissed.

Sasuke's eye twitched. Oh no she did _not._

"…Pink hair? What, did you dye it to get attention or something?"

Sakura nearly growled at the man-meat in front of her. Her HAIR? _Really?_ That was his excuse for pulling her down on top of him?

"Certainly seemed to get your attention, sunshine." She retorted, getting increasingly more angry as the seconds ticked by.

"…" Sasuke couldn't reply to that. He _had_ come over because of her hair, after all. Damn it, she had him. And by the smirk creeping its way up her lips she knew it too.

"Exactly," She snickered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find someone to drive me home because Hinata bailed. So…later." She saluted him and started back to her previous place.

His hand shot out to grab her wrist again without a conscious decision in Sasuke's part. Once again deciding to not think to hard on his actions, he simply followed his instinct.

"I'll drive you home. As an apology." He mumbled the last part, but looked at her, determined. He wasn't going to let her go quite yet.

She seemed to hesitate. _Noboysnoboysnoboysnoboys. _But she _did_ need a ride home and he most definitely needed to make it up to her.

"Fine." She finally said. "But if you think you're getting lucky with me or something, think again, stud."

Sasuke simply nodded at her. He was pretty sure meeting her would turn out being one of the unluckiest experiences of his life.

* * *

><p>Alright, so…this took a while to come out of my brain, hehe. I APOLOGIZE HUMBLY TO THE READERS OF THIS STORY.<p>

The heel of my left foot hurts like crazy right now. I went to a party yesterday and played badminton for like, 2 hours. Ridiculous.

Next chappie will, hopefully, come out soon, so be patient, lovies! Momma Mishiba's got you!

(I apologize for the fact that there were not, in fact, and chocolate covered bananas in this story.)

The song's by Cage the Elephant, named My Body is a Cage. Lovelove loveeeee it!

Read and Review, s'il vous plait!

Till next time, duckies!

lessthanthree


End file.
